


Green Lace and Red Cheeks

by LoverOfAllThingsWeird



Series: Green Lace and Red Jackets [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfAllThingsWeird/pseuds/LoverOfAllThingsWeird
Summary: Chat Noir has been visiting Marinette frequently after the Evilistrator. One evening he visits Marinette and sees her modeling a dress in his colors. Chat just might get a little hot under the collar tonight.





	Green Lace and Red Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people I'm somehow making two guys in one day so that's happening. It just kinda popped in my head and now I really just wanted to write this. So hopefully it isn't a total train wreck soooo without having further ado enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

Normal POV

Paris was bathed in the silvery light of the moon hanging in the inky black Parisian sky scattered with stars that shine like diamonds. The only disturbance in the clear night air was the quiet sound of a body wrapped in leather sporting cat ears, and a golden bell at his throat, with a metallic staff at the base of his spine.

As he flew through the air he felt as free as a bird. Chat Noir flew through the air, as he ran over the inhabitants of Paris's roofs, he could see the glow of his friends bakery get nearer and nearer with each bound he made.

As he made his final bound he landed with a soft  _thump_  on Marinettes balcony. He maneuvered his was past her pink and white spotted lawn chair and looked through her glass pane trap door. As he looked into the teen girls bedroom he saw it was a pink, cheerfully warm toned and full of scattered scraps of fabric, sewing materials, novels, and sketchbooks. 

As he looked closer he saw the bathrooms door closed with a faint light glowing from beneath the door.  _Oh she must be getting ready for bed. Maybe I'll just surprise her then._ He though with his well known sly grin. Though when she opened the door that grin slid right off his face and ever so slightly his silted pupils dilated.

Marinettes emerged from the light of the bathroom and her featured where bathed in the warm lights of her room and the cool light from the moonbeams outside her window. Her hair was let down and was slightly messy and disheveled, the silvery light catching the blueish strands in the blackettes hair. 

Her sapphire blue eyes shone in the moonlight but what really caught his breath was what she was wearing. _Oh my God did she make_ that? _!_

Marinette was wearing a black dress. But it wasn't just a regular black dress it was simple but oh so beautiful. It highlighted all her curves, and her surprisingly amount of muscle mass. The dress itself was absolutely gorgeous, _and the girl wearing it is even more so. Wait_ _where did_ **that** _come from?_ Chat thought confused.

It was a silky black fabric with the bodice sides were decorated with scalloped, acid green lace. The lace was accented with a kind of silver embroidery. As she checked the sides and front she faced her large mirror he noticed that the back was open and was low the top covered in a mesh of lace. 

He must have made some kind of noise because Marinette twirled around and faced him, her blue eyes wide and shining in the moonlight. His slanted cat eyes widened when he saw the collar attached to the dress. It even had a little, golden bell on it and it tinkled in the soft night air as she spun around.

"Hey Chat what's one of the famous Paris superheroes doing at my humble balcony?" She said sarcastically. He was so happy for his mask at the moment because his cheeks instantly heated up in a red cherry glow. " H-hey Princess I was just in the neighborhood and I thought, why don't I stop and pay my favorite princess a visit." he stated nervously and a little flustered.

"Oh so I'm not your _only_ Princess now? I'm wounded Chaton." she said in a teasing manner, smirking. Which made her even _more_ attractive to Chat Noir at the moment. "Of c-course not, P-princess you are my one and only. " He said trying to control himself, but she was making it hard as she moved closer to him, the lamplight reflecting off the small bell at her throat.

"Chat," she said a little concerned for her slightly hot under the collared friend, "is everything all right?"

"Y-yes, everything is fine. I'm just trying to take in you clothing choices at the moment." he said with a sly grin, "do I detect that I have a fan in the midst of me." he said and wiggled his eyebrows from beneath the mask, while smiling cheekily.

"Ohh so _that's_ whats up with you. My friend Alya, the girl who runs the Ladyblog, is taking me to a costume party in two days and I wanted a good costume. Shes being Ladybug, so I'm her partner. " Marinette said with a warm smile, thinking about her superhero loving friend.

"What about _you_ Chat Noir?" she said in a slightly coy tone her eyes half lidded and her face coming closer to his mask wearing reddening one "What do _you_ think about my costume? I still need cat whiskers, a pink nose, and of course a tail and ears. Right? Am I missing anything?" she said in an all-to-innocent tone of voice.

His face flushed even more and he became more aware of her mix of vanilla, cinnamon, and chocolate scent, or that her pupils were surrounded by an even darker shade of blue as they ever so slightly dilated. " I-i think you look absolutely _purr_ fect _Purr_ incess." he said getting control of his body again. She groaned because of his use of a pun, which may or may not have interested him in any way.

"Well I should let my Princess get her beauty sleep, not that you need it." he said hoping to get away before he made a complete fool of himself.

As both of them climbed the ladder leading to Marinettes balcony she said "Okay, goodnight kitty." She rubbed her eyes, and released a small but really cute, yawn."Farewell, Princess I will count the moments until we meet again." he said with his well known over dramatic flair.

As he was about to leap of her balcony and into the night air he heard her call "Chat, wait a sec," Marinette said, slightly out of breath, her cheeks gaining a pink tint. "One more thing," she said as she stretched on her tippy toes and gently kissed him on the cheek, "you know you look cute when you blush." she said with a small smile that turned int a sly smirk, then with a final flush of her rosy cheeks she climbed down into her bedroom and turned off the lights.

The cat themed superhero just stared into space as his leather enclosed hand raised itself to the cheek she kissed. With a small smile and a flush of his cheeks, he leapt off her balcony and began to go to his own bedroom.

As he touched down and landed in his room, he released his transformation and a black blob flew out of his now silver ring and into the hands of famous model Adrien Agreste. As he remembered her kiss he smiled and flushed giving his cheeks a red glow. Then he was snapped out of his memory my a sarcastic voice saying " Ohh shes just a friend. Friend my butt, you _like_ her."

Said the blob who now turned into the form of a tiny black cat floating mid air with vibrant green eyes. _Like the lace on Marinettes dress._ Adrien though with a dopey smile. " Alright lover boy its time for you to go to sleep. You have school tomorrow. But I get my Camembert now" said the tiny cat or kwamii which was the official term for it.

"Okay, okay Plagg you win, your smelly cheese is in the bookshelf, go nuts." said Adrien who's mind was still clouded by a Marinette induced haze. As he changed into his pajamas, which was a pair of plaid red and black pants and a white t-shirt, he wondered if one day Marinette could talk to Adrien like that. _Hmm maybe I'll go to that party Marinette was talking about. I'll ask Alya tomorrow._

When he snuggled under his covers his last thoughts before he fell asleep was not of a girl in red and black spotted spandex but a girl in a black dress with green lace and her slightly red cheeks.   

**Author's Note:**

> OMG this to forever to write but I hope you liked it. Its only my third official fic and I hope it wasn't a complete train wreck. I actually really like MariChat and i hope you like it to. O leave comments, concerns, ideas, or kudos. I'm kinda new to this so I don't know how it turned out. Stay weird. I just realized I wrote 1325 words thats a new record hurray. I might make a sequel to this if I have the time idk maybe not. Maybe it's gonna be for the party thing.


End file.
